rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Front-Runner/@comment-212.159.46.223-20160508103900
Controls: Tilt A, Steering and Brakes Low, TC Off, Steering Sensitivity 2 (legacy of The Gauntlet 4). Online, usually. Level 228 PR86.3 11/26 6.1 Very easy elimination. Plenty of extra braking means there is no need to end up in the wall. Finished ~200yds ahead of Zoe, felt like it could easily have been 2000yds. 9 bars damage. 6.2 Plenty of speed over the other cars, getting the fastest lap is trivial. However, lots of braking required to avoid getting sucked into the wall and thrown into the infield. Slowed down to finish ~30 yards in front. Fastest lap (2nd) by almost 5 seconds over Team Stars. 12 bars damage. Serviced as 6.3 target is unreachable with a damaged car. I would have been wise to have used the free engineer on 6.2. 6.3 Target 270.69mph. Added L2 exhaust and drive train, 13/26, PR87.5 and the target reduced to 270.26. Still struggled until I did a run with no brake assist, reached 270.85 and seemed to have room to spare (but was probably just lucky). 6.4 Hit the wall a couple of times in my first attempt, and missed the target by less than a second. Tried again post restore and was a bit more cautious, didn't hit the wall, and beat the time by almost 3 seconds. So I'd say don't be too aggressive on this one and it is then straightforward. Forgot that I had brake assist turned off but frankly the Venom needs to be manually braked regardless. Used 12 damage. 6.5 Must have had 15 tries at this without success. Tried various combinaions of assistance. Completed the laps just once, but 4 seconds over the time limit. Nearly succeeded another time but a steering change forced me on to the grass on the last corner. Was on my way to success on my final attempt when Real Racing again stopped responding to tilt, slammed me into the wall, and then crashed. So I skipped this one. Given that I skipped, I'm in no place to give tips, but... play this one with sound on, as there is a graunching noise just before the steering changes. 7.1 Couldn't get near the target time, so I bought some more (gold) upgrades, taking me to 17/26 PR 89.something. Couldn't get anywhere near Zoe in her Regera, but 2nd place is enough. Forgot about the tips in Drag Race Comments (See Michael P's tips) or I might have got away with fewer upgrades. 7.2 An R$ upgrade had arrived, so PR90 18/26. Much faster than the bots. On my first attempt I picked someone mid-pack to tailgate, reached 45 seconds continuous at the start of lap 3, but couldn't catch the leader in time. On the second attempt I tailgated the 3rd placed car, couldn't maintain it, and moved up to tailgate the leader. Managed that, passed towards the end of lap 3. 7.3 Seven or eight attempts. An excuse to drive with all assists fully on - it is years snce I have done that! 7.4 On my first attempt I got the skidding in early, but didn't catch 7th place in time. On my next attempt passed all cars, then got my skids in, and comfortably regained 1st then kept my lead down. 7.5 Got all my skids in early, didn't have any difficulty regaining the lead, even with a fully trashed car. 7.6 First attempt with a fully trashed car... had no trouble getting my skids in, and catching the leaders. I was perfectly positioned right on the tail of 3rd place going in to lap 3. I could easily maintain position in the corners, but on the long straight couldn't quite stay close enough. It would be very difficult to pass this challenge with a trashed car, but might be possible if you are alongside rather than behind as you come off the turns. Serviced. With a serviced car I won straight away. But then messed up my cloud save/restore so had to do it again. And again... BUG - RR3 will red flag you if you fall too far behind while in 3rd, and will be quite happy if you stay close enough, but will red flag you on the line. You need to tailgate the leader on lap 3 unless/until they fix the bug.